Sue-Toxin Waste Dump/CaveClan Archive1
A Lesson Not Learned Starpaw padded around camp, her beutiful fur glowing in the moonlight. "Hello, Willowpaw," she said, her voive like sunlight, to Willowpaw. 13:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "hello starpaw"said willowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Oh my gosh, it's time for training! Because I'm so good at it, the warriors let me go training without a mentor! You should come with me!" she said to Willowpaw. 13:31, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "sure I will come"said willowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw padded over to Starpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw stepped backwards to let them speak.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Starpaw took Willowpaw to the training grounds. 13:50, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw was heading back to camp but decided to stop by the training grounds and saw the two apprentices. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:51, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw walked away from Starpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) willowpaw followed starpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Starpaw shot lasers at Willowpaw. 13:55, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw dodged just in time and she kept dodging all her attacks then all of a sudden she saw a dead body from the other side.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:00, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Starpaw dodged all Willowpaw's attacks then gracefully knocked her out. 14:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) No wonder she doesn't need a mentor... Stoneclaw thought as he saw what happened. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) oakkit then hit starpaw and willowpaw then got up and knocked starpaw out.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw emerged from where he was watching. "You expect to be an apprentice for attacking another clan cat?" It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt franticly tried to move from where she was. --- Krestalfur sat down beside Stoneclaw nodding at his words. "That is no way to treat a fellow clan member." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 14:13, August 31, 2013 (UTC) The clan punished Oakkit an Willowpaw for attacking Starpaw. 14:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw just sighed at Oakkit and Willowpaw's behavior. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:17, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "typical"said snowpaw walking to thrushpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:20, August 31, 2013 (UTC Epic Rap Battle Of History Psyche "Rap battle time.me vs redkit"said oakkit getting his siblings and all the other apprentinces.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:39, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Flowerkit came up smiling and sat near the rap battle, Greytail took streamkit inside the nursery but not before sending a glare at ocean pawDappleh User talk:Stardapple1997 Falling is a way of Landing 16:48, August 25, 2013 "can you please get some people flowerkit?"asked redkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Flowerkit ran around trying to gather warrior. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Greytail goomed streampaw the shy tom still not talking. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw was walking by singing moves like jagger and then oakkit said "hey sis can you get people to watch our rap battle?" "sure" mewed snowpaw who ran to get people.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:34 Category:Sue-Toxin Category:Roleplay Category:Archives